


A Rolling Stone Gathers No Moss And Neither Does One When It's On Fire

by WTFWRITER



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFWRITER/pseuds/WTFWRITER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A third person look of how Joker feels about being sent away to Arkham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rolling Stone Gathers No Moss And Neither Does One When It's On Fire

Crumbled in corner crouches the Joker as moonlight filters down from the high window. Even shadows of bars cage his compact form. The straight jacket makes his own arms hug himself tightly and uncomfortably. His whole frame shakes while he gasps to breathe.  Thick red liquid fills his mouth, almost clogging his throat. He is suffocating in his own blood. 

None of his 'friends', the rotten low lives of Gotham, would lay a finger on him; they have learned not to mess with him. 

 

It's only those do-gooders that beat him to a pulp and leave him to die. Batman doesn't realize what he does when he leaves him in Arkham. The Bat practically signs up for violence to reoccur. When Joker returns to his cell, he gets a brand new set of security guards that are more wet behind the ear and rash than the previous ones that he killed to escape.

 

He doesn't have to kill those guards outside his cell, _who protect all the innocent people of Gotham_ , but he does. Because their deaths were amusing to him and he was justified to do so- he was dying of boredom.

 

Because the media treats him like this unstoppable monster of pure evil, when the Joker is restrained, all the staff at Arkham want a go at punching  the terrible villain.  Then following comes the flurry of kicks and the battering of clubs to his head and ribs. They leave him with his green hair red, matted with blood, and  his limbs broken, tied up in painful awkward angles. His body might be broken for awhile after they leave, but he stays together. He's used to this daily treatment of torture and cruetly, inflicted onto himself or when he gives others their prescription. The Joker is made of tough stuff and survives so he can escape and set out his revenge.

 

When he escapes- never  _if-_ he only kills the staff that were least mean to him in the asylum. When he gets out, he has real plans for the others, that need supplies and time. Ropes, gasoline, and knives are always handy. And although it is dandy to get his revenge, he is tired of this cycle and hopes that eventually Batman will eventually see what's wrong with this loop of violence.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit:  
> 2/12/2014  
> 7/2/2015


End file.
